Postmenopausal women will be given either 3 weeks of oral 50 mg DHEA or placebo followed by a washout period and then a crossover into the opposite study arm. Insulin sensitivity will be determined by intravenous tolbutamide-augmented glucose tolerance test. Tissue sensitivity to insulin action will be determined by measuring in vitro red blood cell insulin binding.